La Máscara mata al Evilverso
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando un maníaco que rompe la cuarta pared adquiere conciencia sobre ser ficticio? Bueno, aquí está la respuesta. Únete a Stanley Ipkiss, también conocido como la Máscara, en su Cruzada para purgar el Evilverso de todos los personajes de ficción. Basado en "Deadpool mata al Universo Marvel."
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.- Este no es el título ocurrente que buscabas.**

* * *

En un desierto desolado, vemos una figura sentada sola y silbando una alegre melodía.  
Sin embargo, la escena era todo menos alegre, ya que había sangre derramada alrededor, había escombros de lo que había sido una ciudad y unos cuantos vehículos, que iban desde coches hasta Pelicans, e incluso un muy famoso carguero corelliano.  
La figura silbante llevaba una ensangrentada piel de color marrón sobre un rasgado smoking de color amarillo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que dicha figura llevara la piel ensangrentada no era lo más desconcertante sobre él, no, era que su cabeza era más grande que la de un ser humano normal y que su cara era de color verde.  
De repente, la figura detuvo su silbido y miró a su alrededor, sonriendo ampliamente hacia tí.  
\- ¡Oh, hola, amigo! - Dijo el ser de cara verde alegremente. - Puede que te preguntes "¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí alguien tan genial como yo, sólo estando sentado y silbando en esta zona de guerra?" Bueno, la respuesta es bastante simple, sólo tienes que mirar el título de esta historia para tener una idea de lo que he hecho. Podría decírtelo en este momento, ¡pero eso le quitaría la diversión a mi nueva aventura! Por lo tanto, creo que debería enseñarte lo que pasó en los últimos tres meses, dos semanas, cinco días, quince horas, treinta y tres minutos y doce segundos.  
Y con eso dicho, la Máscara se levantó y giró un poco, arreglando y limpiando su smoking en un par de segundos, luego sacó un proyector de su bolsillo, lo puso en el suelo y sacó una pantalla de la nada. El hombre de cara verde sacó una película de 8 mm del interior de su saco y la colocó en el proyector, luego lo encendió y tarareó una melodía mientras la pantalla mostraba en letras verdes que parecían estar fundiéndose:

 _LA MÁSCARA MATA AL EVILVERSO_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1.- Todavía no hay ocurrencias en este título.**

* * *

Isla Kaine, uno de los lugares más ocultos de la Tierra, y el hogar de una de las bóvedas más seguras del universo, la cual resguardaba en su interior algunos de los artículos más peligrosos.  
Pero en este momento, dicha isla era una zona de guerra, o al menos eso parecía. Las palmeras alrededor de la isla habían caído, los viejos muros y defensas construidas por el Dr. M habían sido destruidos, y al menos la mitad de la bóveda había sido volada en pedazos.  
En este momento, Kitty Puppy miraba a su alrededor con horror la escena mientras corría y trataba de encontrar a sus viejos amigos, Sly y Carmelita, ya que la única vez que había visto algo así había sido durante la batalla contra las fuerzas del Emisario. La directora de TUFF había recibido una llamada de Jack Skellington esa mañana, quien le dijo que había perdido toda comunicación con Sly, Carmelita y la banda después de que ellos habían ido a revisar algo en los alrededores de la Bóveda Cooper.  
Mientras la gata se dirigía a los restos de la bóveda, ella empezó a preguntarse qué clase de villano había causado toda esa destrucción. Nombres como Victor Von Doom, Garra, Darkseid y Vilgax cruzaron su mente, pero rápidamente descartó cada uno puesto que Doom no causaría tanta destrucción sin sentido, Garra estaba escondido en alguna parte del Borde Exterior, y Darkseid y Vilgax ya habían jurado nunca volver a poner un pie en la Tierra otra vez.  
Mientras Kitty se acercaba al centro de la isla, ella encontró algo perturbador; había sangre seca en las ruinas.  
La directora de TUFF comenzó a preocuparse, ya que la cantidad de sangre era demasiado grande, así que corrió más rápido hasta que encontró algo que la dejó sin aliento.  
Había una silla de ruedas rota junto a una olla gigante con una sustancia humeante en su interior, una ratona diseccionada sobre una mesa de exploración, un hipopótamo colgando de una horca y una panda sin cabeza tendida en el suelo.  
A Kitty no le tomó demasiado tiempo reconocer los cuerpos, y cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas y vomitar ante la escena.  
Después de que Kitty vació su estómago, sus ojos se humedecieron y se puso de pie mientras ella se estremecía, ya que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La banda estaba muerta, cada uno de una manera realmente horrible y sádica, y una vez que su cerebro había procesado la escena delante de ella, no pudo dejar de temer lo peor con Sly y Carm.  
Para su desgracia, ella oyó un grito, por lo que instintivamente se dirigió a su fuente, con la esperanza de salvar a sus amigos.  
Kitty corrió tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarla, y usó su agilidad para sortear los escombros en su camino. Pronto, se encontró con otro espectáculo horrible.  
Una zorra muerta y carbonizada estaba tendida en el suelo con un cable de alta tensión que había atravesado su espalda, y no demasiado lejos de ella, un hombre de cara verde sostenía a un mapache por su cabello mientras él presionaba la punta de un bastón roto contra de la la garganta del antro. Antes de que Kitty pudiera pensar en qué hacer, el hombre de cara verde atravesó el cuello del mapache y soltó su cabello mientras el antro comenzó a desangrarse.  
La mente de Kitty se quedó en blanco durante un segundo después de ver a su antiguo amor y amigo, Sly Cooper, morir. Luego, un instinto primario tomó el control de su cuerpo y le hizo arremeter contra el maníaco que había matado a la banda Cooper. Kitty soltó un rugido infernal mientras se abalanzaba contra el hombre, (quien no era nadie más que la Máscara), con sus garras fuera y dispuestas a hacerlo a pedazos.  
La Máscara se volvió hacia la gata justo a tiempo para ver sus garras antes de que cortaran a través de su rostro. Antes de que el maníaco cara-verde pudiera defenders, sintió cómo la jefa de TUFF cortó su cuello a la mitad. Esto se repitió al menos diez veces en el lapso de unos pocos segundos, atacando cada parte del cuerpo de Ipkiss. Luego la gata sacó su sable de luz y clavó la hoja a través del torso de la Máscara, moviéndolo hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, cortando al maníaco por la mitad y jadeando en agotamiento mientras las mitades de Stanley Ipkiss caían al suelo.  
Kitty fulminó al cara-verde con la mirada durante unos segundos, luego apagó su sable de luz y tomó su tarjeta de los Defensores para dar la horrible noticia.  
La tarjeta mostró algo de estática, luego mostró la cara de Cortana.  
\- Cortana, conéctame con todos, hay algo que necesitan saber. - Kitty dijo mientras jadeaba.  
Cortana no respondió, simplemente cerró los ojos por un segundo y le hizo un ademán a Kitty para que comenzara.  
\- Chicos, tenemos un problema. - Dijo Kitty.  
\- ¿Que pasó? ¿Están bien todos? - Preguntó la voz de John.  
Kitty suspiró y contuvo sus lágrimas, y luego se tragó el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta y forzó las siguientes palabras por ella:  
\- No... todos están muertos...  
Un jadeo colectivo masiva se escuchó mientras Kitty derramaba una lágrima y mentalmente se reprendía por no ser lo suficientemente rápida para salvar a todos.  
\- ¿Quién... quién lo hizo...? - Preguntó la voz de Jack a través de la tarjeta.  
\- Stanley Ipkiss. - Dijo Kitty con veneno en su tono.  
\- ¡¿Ipkiss?! ¡Por favor, dime que tienes la Máscara en tus manos!  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa si no es...?  
En ese segundo, Kitty sintió cómo algo perforó su espalda y la atravesaba, brotando por su pecho. La gata bajó la mirada hacia lo que la había atravesado a través del torso y quedó sin aliento cuando vio que se trataba de una mano. Una mano humana cubierta de sangre. Su sangre.  
Kitty sintió cómo uno de sus pulmones comenzó a llenarse de sangre y trató de pronunciar algunas palabras, pero ella simplemente no pudo. Mientras Kitty comenzaba a ahogarse con su propia sangre, otra mano se estiró y le arrebató la identificación de los Defensores, luego se retrajo de nuevo a su propietario e hizo que la cara de preocupación de Cortana se encontrara con la sonrisa torcida de la Máscara.  
\- ¡Hola a todos! - Rió la Máscara. - ¿Me extrañaron, verdad?  
\- ¡¿Qué hiciste con Kitty, Sly y los otros, homicida enfermo?! - Demandó la voz de Dudley Puppy con preocupación.  
\- Me temo que no pueden tomar esta llamada, ¡no creo que haya buena recepción en el palacio de Enma-Daio!  
Otro jadeo colectivo se escuchó, después Ipkiss arrojó el cuerpo moribundo de Kitty contra una roca, prácticamente haciéndola explotar en cuanto se estrelló contra la roca. El maníaco rió maliciosamente y luego volvió a encontrarse con la mortal mirada de Cortana.  
\- ¡Hey, no me mires así! ¡Pensé que eramos amigos! Los amigos se ayudan unos a otros y perdonan los errores que se hayan hecho unos a otros. - Dijo el cara-verde con una sonrisa psicópata.  
\- Eres un maniático, Ipkiss... Y no importa qué, vamos a hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste... - Dijo Cortana en un tono venenoso.  
La Máscara se rió de nuevo, enviando escalofríos por las espinas de todos los defensores de los que le escuchaban.  
\- ¡Que alguien me detenga! - Dijo Ipkiss y aplastó la identificación que tenía en la mano.  
Mientras tanto, en Petrópolis, Dudley Puppy estaba furioso.  
Su sangre hervía, su aura que era normalmente alegre ahora era negra y fría, su mente infantil había desaparecido totalmente.  
El perro torpe y feliz que siempre fue la persona más optimista en el universo ya no existía.  
Un perro rabioso con el poder de la Fuerza y el Legendario Super Saiyajín a su disposición, una sed de sangre intensa y un deseo de venganza sin igual había tomado su lugar.  
Y ahora Stanley Ipkiss iba a pagar muy caro por haber creado tal bestia asesina.


End file.
